Once Upon A Time
by Accent of Rain
Summary: AU-NethxmaleIndo/"Sesiapa saja yang dapat mengaliri tanah kering Jawadwipa menjadi subur nan makmur, akan aku hadiahi putriku Laras Ayu Suningrat dan Sekar Sukma Suningrat yang cantik jelita."/Rate-M for gore and mature theme/99% OC!/More warning inside/Don't Like Please Don't Read!/RnR?/Requested by Kak Sherry-me :3/Birthday fict to Indonesia! :3


**Note : **Ini super gaje bin abal, serius banget loh saya. Yang nggak suka dengan OC yang bejibun 99% OC!, yang nggak mau bete dengan gaya bahasa jadul, terus yang nggak mau bete liat Neth sangat gagah (gary stu) #plak, silahkan balik aja ya #jduaar. Terus, omakenya cacat. Silahkan lewati dan klik tombol Review aja yak. Hehe #dor.

**Warning : **AU, sho-ai, implisit lime, sedikit bumbu gore #plak, gaje, abal, percobaan gaya bahasa yang terinspirasi dari komik mahabaharata(yang sangat fail). Typo maybe? (kalau ada tolong ingetin saya, nanti bakal saya edit ^^). Selfcest+incest(?). Chara(s) death. Kalau ada kesalahan EYD kasih tau juga ya :3

**Main Pair :** Nethere x MaleIndo.

**Genre : **Cerita ini bisa masuk Fantasy/Parody gak? #dor

**Rated : M **for safe(Asyik, percobaan M pertama! Yiaay! XD)

**X**

**Disclaimer :**

**Hidekazu Himaruya** mempunyai hak penuh atas **Hetalia Axis Powers**

**Mahabharata comic version **oleh **R. **

**Willem van Damme, Laras, **dan** Sekar** adalah kepunyaan Kak **sherry-me **

**Wijaya Adhi,**** Raka Wijaya,**** Razky Ahmed, James Kirkland****, **adalah OC!MaleIndo/Malay/Australia punya **saya** :3

**X**

**Requested by : Kak sherry-me**

**Dedicated to : Ulang Tahun ke 67 Negara Republik Indonesia!**

****Terima kasih untuk kangmbok **sherry-me** yang dengan baik hati mem-beta fict saya yang amburadul dan menjadi rapi ini :3. Ma'acih kangmbok~

**X**

Don't like? Please Don't Read!

Never ever accept the flamers!

Selamat menikmati :)

**X**

_**Once Upon A Time **_

oleh

_Accent of Rain_

**X**

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di suatu kerajaan yang subur seperti surga bernama Jawadwipa(1). Hiduplah seorang raja bernama Wijaya Adhi Suningrat, putra dari Adhi Suningrat. Kerajaan yang ia pimpin sangatlah damai sejahtera, tak ada rakyatnya yang kelaparan. Segalanya penuh keberkahan.

Namun, di suatu hari saat sang raja yang di temani putera mahkota dan para pengawalnya sedang berburu di belantara rimba, sang raja memanah rusa yang sedang memamah rumput di hutan rimba. Rusa yang terpanah tepat di jantungnya itu segera ambruk. Sang raja tersenyum melihatnya dan hendak pergi ke arah rusa.

Rusa itu mengaduh kesakitan dan berbicara dengan nada yang pedih. "Apa salah hamba hingga Tuanku memanah hamba yang kelaparan ini. Tuanku sangat berdosa dikarenanya."

Tercengang melihat seorang rusa yang dapat berbicara, sang raja mendekati rusa itu dan menatapnya dengan penuh rasa bingung.

"Kiranya aku adalah seorang pemburu. Pemburu tak akan mendapat dosa karena memanah mangsanya." Sang raja berucap dengan kesombongan yang terkandung dalam ucapannya.

"Aku bukanlah sekadar rusa biasa. Aku adalah pangeran dari negeri Suwarnabhumi(2) yang dikutuk menjadi rusa. Kiranya kau seorang raja, maka aku akan mengutuk negerimu menjadi kering tanpa tanaman dan air, rakyatmu menderita kelaparan dan mati laiknya aku mati sekarang. Hanya ada seorang sakti dari negeri seberang nun jauh di sana yang bisa membuat tanahmu subur kembali."

Setelah mengucapkan kutukan tersebut, sang rusa mati dan berubah menjadi seorang pangeran lalu lenyap menjadi debu. Sang raja akhirnya merasa bersalah dan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Meskipun sang raja tahu bahwa hal itu percuma dilakukannya.

~.~

Mata hitam yang lebih kelam dari malam itu terlihat lelah dan letih. Mengingat sendiri betapa sengsaranya rakyatnya kini. Sudah hampir satu dasawarsa ini hujan tak mengunjungi lahan mereka yang tadinya subur nan kaya. Harta sudah ia kuras untuk memenuhi rakyatnya yang kelaparan. Namun tetap saja, banyak sekali yang mati kelaparan dan kekeringan di negeri ini.

Ini semua salahnya. Kutukan rusa itu terbukti sepenuhnya. Kini ia benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia juga belum menemukan pengelana sakti untuk membuat tanahnya kembali seperti sedia kala.

Putra mahkota kerajaan Jawadwipa—Raka Wijaya Adhi Suningrat—merasa cemas dengan keadaan ayahnya. Tubuhnya bertambah kecil nun kurus karena jarak mencecap makanan. Ayahnya bilang, seorang raja yang bijaksana tidak akan mencecap makanan dikala rakyatnya kelaparan.

"Ayahanda, sebaiknya Ayah makanlah dahulu. Tubuh Ayah semakin kurus dan kecil. Seorang raja juga perlu mencecap makanan untuk menunjang hidupnya."

Raka mendekati ayahnya dan berucap dengan sopan, menunduk dalam seraya menghantarkan senampan piring berisi makanan.

"Tidak, Putraku. Aku tidak merasa lapar sama sekali. Sebaiknya kau berikan makanan itu untuk rakyat kita di luar sana."

Kehidupan di dalam istana sudah tak semewah dulu. Segalanya dihemat demi menopang kehidupan rakyat. Dulu, kerajaan ini dibangun dari tumpukan batu terbaik berlapis emas dua puluh empat karat di langit-langitnya. Kerajaan megah yang dibangun Sang Maha Raja Adhi Suningrat yang bijaksana. Tak pernah kekurangan secuil beras pun, selalu disambangi oleh hujan di kala malam, tanaman tumbuh begitu cepat laiknya tumbuhan liar yang merambat.

Pastilah Sang Maha Raja Adhi Suningrat sangat bersedih jika beliau melihat keadaan kerajaan yang dibangunnya dengan jerih payah itu hampir runtuh dan menghilang. Rata dengan tanah karena emasnya digunakan untuk membiayai semua rakyat.

Tidak ada lagi. Semuanya lenyap. Hanya tersisa tembok kokoh yang mengelilingi istana yang masih berdiri. Istana yang tersisa di dalamnya sekarang hanyalah rumah biasa yang di huni sang raja dan anak-anaknya. Istri sang raja sendiri sudah mangkat lima tahun yang lalu, karena tak kuat menahan sakit paru-paru akut yang dideritanya dulu. Apalagi udara di kerajaan saat itu semakin kering dan berdebu.

"Ayahanda. Jika engkau terus begini, engkau menyiksa dirimu sendiri karena membiarkan tubuhmu lemah dan akhirnya mati. Engkau adalah raja dan aku sebagai putra mahkota belum sanggup menggantikanmu. Jadi hamba mohon, makanlah biar hanya sececap."

Sang raja menoleh kepada putra semata wayangnya. Tersenyum getir dan mendekat. Bukan nampan itu yang disambarnya, melainkan tubuh kecil sang putra direngkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan sayang. Tangisan pun pecah di pundak sang putra mahkota. Sedangkan sang putra hanya bisa mengelus punggung ayahnya sambil berdoa. _Ya Sang Hyang Widhi, berikanlah kami ketabahan dalam menjalani hidup ini_.

~.~

"_Sesiapa saja yang dapat mengaliri tanah kering Jawadwipa menjadi subur nan makmur, akan aku hadiahi putriku Laras Ayu Suningrat dan Sekar Sukma Suningrat yang cantik jelita."_

Sudah tak ada yang dapat dilakukan sang raja untuk bertahan. Maka keluarlah sayembara ini di Jawadwipa, yang lalu disebarkan ke seluruh kerajaan lainnya sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Sebenarnya hatinya tak sampai untuk menjual kedua putri yang amat ia sayangi. Tapi ini demi kebaikan rakyatnya.

Dan hari ini, lebih dari dua puluh orang pemuda gagah nan perkasa menyambangi kerajaannya untuk mengikuti sayembara. Kini ia duduk di takhtanya yang biasa. Di dampingi putra mahkota di sebelah kanannya. Para putri berdiri berdampingan di sebelah kirinya.

Sayembara di mulai dengan adu keperkasaan. Para pemuda bertanding demi mendapati putri cantik jelita.

Setengah dari mereka gagal di tahap pertama. Dan setengahnya lagi maju untuk tahap selanjutnya.

Tahap kedua adalah kelihaian dalam memanah. Burung-burung dilepaskan di hutan rimba, lalu raja memerintahkan untuk dipanah salah satunya, lalu bawa kehadapannya.

Banyak yang gugur di tahap kedua. Menyisakan tiga orang pemuda dari negeri berbeda. Para pemuda itu menyerahkan burung yang telah berhasil mereka panah, ke hadapan sang raja. Mereka membungkuk seraya memberi hormat dan berlutut.

"Wahai para pemuda yang perkasa. Perkenalkanlah diri kalian sebelum memasuki tahap selanjutnya." Sang raja telah berkata, maka tak boleh sesiapapun melanggar titahnya.

Pemuda yang paling tinggi dengan postur dan raga yang sangat berbeda dari mereka berdiri memberi hormat. Kepalanya masih tertunduk dalam pertanda ia sangat tahu tata krama di depan raja.

"Perkenankan hamba mengenalkan diri, ya Maha Raja Yang Perkasa. Hamba adalah seorang pangeran dari negeri Niderlandsche(3). Nama hamba Willem van Damme. Hamba telah berkelana keliling dunia dan telah belajar bermacam kesaktian di negeri Roshia(4). Kiranya hamba yakin dapat memulihkan negeri ini jika Mulia perbolehkan."

Mendengar penuturan yang menyiratkan sedikit kesombongan. Dua pemuda di sampingnya—yang masih menunduk dan berlutut—mengernyitkan alis mereka. Sang raja menatap tajam si pemuda pirang.

"Ya putra dari negeri Niderlandsche, nyatanya perkataanmu sedikit mengandung keangkuhan. Jangan berjanji apa yang nantinya tak bisa kau tepati. Angkatlah wajahmu agar aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas."

Segera, pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua putri sang raja berdecak takjub dibuatnya. Pemuda itu berwajah tampan, dengan hidung mancung yang menawan, mata hijau seindah batu zamrud, kulitnya putih seperti kapas, kepalanya dinaungi oleh helai pirang yang indah. Senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya.

"Kembalilah ke tempatmu, biarkan kedua temanmu mengenalkan diri mereka kepadaku."

Sang pemuda mundur perlahan dan kembali berlutut di tempat semula. Ia menundukkan wajahnya kembali.

Pemuda kedua yang mempunyai alis berlapis enam dengan kulit putih kecoklatan maju ke hadapan raja.

"Ya Tuanku Raja. Hamba ialah pangeran jua dari negeri Aoshtrilia(5) yang senang berkelana dan berburu. Hamba telah mengarungi lautan ganas dan bertapa di Ingglatera(6). Nama hamba ialah James Kirkland."

"Angkatlah wajahmu, wahai Pangeran Negeri Aoshtrilia."

Maka pemuda itu pun mengangkat wajahnya. Ada luka gores di hidungnya, pertanda sang pemuda suka bertempur di lautan luas.

"Mundurlah, biarkan pemuda terakhir mengenalkan dirinya."

Pemuda Aoshtrilia itu mundur, digantikan oleh pemuda lain yang perawakannya mirip rakyat kerajaan Jawadwipa.

"Maha Raja Yang Bijaksana. Hamba ialah Razky Ahmed, seorang pangeran dari negeri tetangga—Malishi(7), yang jugalah suka bertapa di Ingglatera. Hamba sangat bersedih ketika tahu keadaan kerajaan Jawadwipa. Hamba akan berusaha untuk memakmurkannya."

"Angkatlah wajahmu, wahai Pangeran Negeri Malishi."

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya. Sang putra mahkota sedikit terkejut dibuatnya, ketika melihat wajah sang pemuda Malishi yang hampir identik dengannya.

Sang Raja tersenyum. "Begitu mirip wajahmu dengan putraku, wahai pangeran. Semoga peringaimu jugalah mirip dengannya yang sangat bijak."

Pemuda itu balas tersenyum dan menatap putra mahkota di sebelah raja. Sedangkan sang putra mahkota hanya menatapnya dengan dingin.

Lalu, sang raja bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya. Berjalan ke arah para pemuda yang berlutut di hadapannya.

"Bangunlah hai pemuda, kalian adalah tiga terbaik di sayembara ini. Sudah seharusnya aku memberikan kalian istirahat sejenak untuk mengumpulkan tenaga untuk esok hari. Kalian akan aku berikan waktu tiga hari untuk bertapa."

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Terima kasih atas kebaikan hati Yang Mulia." Sahut ketiga pemuda itu berbarengan. Lalu, para abdi dalem pun bermunculan dari dalam. Menunduk dan memberi hormat kepada ketiga pemuda seraya menuntunnya ke ruang rehat.

"Semoga saja, ketiga pangeran itu bisa membuat negeri ini kembali seperti sedia kala." Sang raja tersenyum getir seraya melihat ketiga anaknya.

Putra mahkota hanya mengangguk pelan membalasnya. Sedangkan kedua putri—Laras Ayu Suningrat dan Sekar Sukma Suningrat—tersenyum ke arah sang ayahanda.

Hati mereka sedih melihat keadaan sang raja yang kian lama memburuk. Sang raja mengidap suatu penyakit langka yang tak bisa disembuhkan tabib manapun. Dan yang parah lagi, sudah beberapa hari ini sang raja tidak mencecap makanan sedikit pun. Maka dari itu, diadakanlah sayembara ini dengan segera. Semoga saja, para pangeran itu bisa membantu mereka keluar dari kutukan ini. Semoga.

~.~

Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa sang Raja Negeri Niderlansche yang adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri memerintahkannya untuk meminang seorang putri dari Jawadwipa. Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, dia diharuskan mengikuti sayembara untuk mendapatkan putri.

Untuk apa orang sesakti dan segagah dirinya harus mengikuti sayembara tidak penting ini. Toh, dengan sekejap saja, dia bisa memakmurkan kembali negeri Jawadwipa. Terima kasih kepada gurunya yang luar biasa—yang didatangkan langsung dari negeri sakti bernama Roshia. Dia bisa dengan mudah menyembuhkan orang sakit yang mana tak ada obat untuk menyembuhkannya. Dia kebal terhadap segala luka—hanya bisa mati di tangan orang yang ia sayangi dan menyayanginya. Dia adalah seorang pangeran yang menggenggam dunia. Rakyatnya aman dan tentram. Rajanya selalu sehat dan gagah perkasa.

Namun dia sedikit heran terhadap sang raja. Mengapa dia belum jua menikah. Bagaimana jika Tuhan memutuskan sang raja untuk mangkat, sedangkan ia tak punya keturunan. Memang sang raja selalu sehat sentosa selama dirinya ada di sisi sang raja. Tapi dia jugalah manusia yang tidak bisa menghentikan kematian.

Suatu ketika ia bertanya tentang itu, tetapi malah dirinya diperintahkan untuk menikah dan mengikuti sayembara.

"_Tuanku Yang Mulia, segeralah menikah agar ada yang meneruskan takhta. Kenapa jua engkau tidak menikah? Biar kucarikan putri dari negeri seberang untukmu jikalau engkau belum punya tambatan hati."_

"_Adikku Willem van Damme, tidak perlulah kau repot mencarikanku seorang putri. Karena kaulah yang akan menjadi penerusku. Biarlah engkau saja yang mencari putri. Kudengar ada sayembara di negeri Jawadwipa, ikutilah sayembara itu, aku yakin kau akan menang dan mendapatkan putri Jawadwipa."_

"_Mengapa __h__amba harus meminang putri dari Jawadwipa, yang negerinya hampir hancur dan musnah karena kekeringan."_

"_Jawadwipa dulunya adalah kerajaan yang subur nan makmur. Tiada tetanaman apapun yang tidak tumbuh di tanah Jawadwipa. Segeralah pergi ke sana. Agar hatiku tenang melihatmu mendapatkan pendamping." _

Dan sekarang ia pun di sini. Duduk di atas pendapa kerajaan Jawadwipa sambil rehat sejenak.

Dia masih belum bisa melupakan sirat kesedihan di mata sang kakak. Seakan ada ganjalan hati yang tak mampu ia utarakan kepadanya. Dari dulu, kakaknya itu memang punya sifat keras. Tapi dia tak menyangka jika kakaknya itu memutuskan untuk tidak menikah dan hendak menyerahkan takhta untuknya. Apa ada yang salah dengan hati kakaknya? Sayang, dia tak bisa membaca hati sang kakak karena kakaknya adalah salah seorang yang dia sayangi.

Ya. Willem van Damme dapat membaca hati manusia yang tak dia cintai. Seperti dia membaca hati kedua orang pemuda lain yang mengikuti sayembara ini, begitu juga sang Raja Jawadwipa juga kedua putri mereka. Namun, ada satu orang yang tak bisa dibaca hatinya. Orang yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

_~.~_

Keesokan harinya, sayembara kembali dilanjutkan. Ketiga pemuda itu berangkat ke dalam rimba belantara untuk bertapa. Mengadu kesaktian demi memakmurkan Jawadwipa. Mereka berpencar di dalam rimba. Mencari temtap yang cocok untuk bertapa selama tiga hari. Dua dari mereka bertapa dengan syahdu dan khusyuk.

Sedangkan salah satunya hanya menguap dan terkesan bosan untuk bertapa. Tidak membutuhkan waktu tiga hari untuknya demi memakmurkan kerajaan Jawadwipa. Tapi dia tak mau gegabah, dia akan membaca mantra ketika matahari hendak pergi meninggalkan takhta. Dan keesokan paginya tentu sang raja beserta rakyatnya akan riang gembira. Sekarang, lebih baik dia berbaring sebentar untuk menanti waktu tiba.

~.~

Malam telah tiba dan mata sang raja tak bisa terpejam sedikit pun. Sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar gemuruh awan yang bertabrakan, semakin mendekat ke arah Jawadwipa. Dia berharap awan itu tidak melewati Jawadwipa untuk memuntahkan air. Dia berharap awan itu bernaung di atas langit Jawadwipa hingga tanahnya yang kering dapat subur kembali.

Dan gemuruh itu terus mendekat. Ketika gemuruh itu kian terdengar dan akhirnya bertengger di atas Jawadwipa, sang raja segera berlaru ke halaman istana dan melihatnya dengan mata telanjang. Dia seakan tak percaya, bahwa hujan akan menyambangi tanahnya. Senyum lebar terpatri jelas di bibirnya. Selang beberapa saat, titik-titik air turun perlahan, membasahi tiap depa tanah kering yang ada di Jawadwipa. Putra mahkota dan para putri pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Mereka berlari ke halaman istana dan melihat sang raja yang tengah tersenyum bahagia.

"Wahai putra-putriku, akhirnya hujan turun di tanah kita. Akhirnya kutukan itu musnah dari tanah ini." Sang raja tak bisa menutupi raut bahagia yang menggebu dari dadanya. Dia menggenggam erat tangan putra mahkota hingga sang putra merasa tangannya akan remuk seketika.

Sang putra tersenyum bahagia melihat ayahandanya kembali ceria. "Iya Ayahku. Tanah kita akan subur seperti dulu."

"Aku sangat bahagia dengan hujan ini, Ayahku. Kiranya siapakah pangeran yang dapat menurunkan hujan dengan cepat seperti ini," kali ini Laras Ayu Suningrat bersuara. Saling menggenggam tangan saudari tercintanya.

"Kami tak akan sungkan untuk menjadi istri pangeran ini, Ayahanda. Kami bahagia melihat Ayahanda bahagia seperti ini." Sekar Sukma Suningrat meneteskan air mata bahagia seraya memeluk saudarinya.

"Benar Ayahanda. Kami akan bersedia untuk menikah esok hari. Kangmas Raka, bisakah engkau melacak cahaya sakti untuk melihat siapakah gerangan dari ketiga pangeran itu yang memenangkan sayembara?" Pinta Laras seraya memandang ke arah putra mahkota.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa pangeran itu. Dia adalah pangeran dari negeri Niderlandsche, Willem van Damme. Sedangkan kedua orang pangeran lainnya yang tadinya masih bertapa dengan syahdu kini hanya mampu tercengang melihat hal ini." Putra mahkota berujar, pandangan dingin tampak tak pernah ia lepaskan semenjak pemuda itu datang ke Jawadwipa.

"Benarkah itu? Oh sudah tentu dia yang memenangkan sayembara ini. Syukurlah, aku sangat bahagia."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, sang raja tergolek lemah di pelukan putra mahkota.

"Ayahanda! Raja!" Tatapan yang tadinya sedingin es itu tergantikan oleh kecemasan yang besar. Melihat Ayahanda tercintanya roboh seketika.

Para putri pun menjerit memanggil para abdi dalem.

Dan setelah itu, sang raja menghadap kegelapan yang utuh.

~.~

"Hamba sudah menyembuhkannya, putra mahkota. Beberapa menit lagi, raja akan terbangun kembali." Mendengar penuturan sang pangeran dari negeri Niderlandsche, alisnya mengernyit dan bertaut. Bagaimana bisa ia menyembuhkan penyakit Ayahandanya dengan sekejap, sedangkan selama ini tak ada tabib yang mampu menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Orang ini sangat sakti.

"Dua hari kemudian, Tuanku Raja akan sehat seperti sedia kala. Karena itu, Tuanku Pangeran harus memenuhi syarat yang hamba ajukan." Willem van Damme menunduk dalam sambil menyeringai.

Sudah dua hari ini sang raja tergolek lemah di kamarnya—tidak sadarkan diri. Segala tabib sudah datang ke Jawadwipa, tapi tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan sang raja seperti semula. Kerajaan telah subur kembali dengan ajaibnya. Hanya dalam waktu satu hari, segalanya kembali pada semula. Pemenang sayembara pun telah diumumkan. Sang putra mahkota telah memerintahkan Willem van Damme untuk menikah dengan para putri.

Namun, dengan entengnya dia menolak para putri dan memberikannya kepada kedua teman sejawatnya, yang lebih mencengangkannya lagi, pangeran itu meminta sesuatu yang sangat mustahil untuk dikabulkan sebagai hadiah atas kemenangannya. Putra mahkota serta para putri dan kedua pangeran lainnya sangat tercengang mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari bibir sang Niderlanden.

"_Hamba sangat tersanjung dengan hadiah berupa __P__utri Laras dan __P__utri Sekar yang cantik jelita. Tetapi para putri tidak akan bahagia jika bersama __h__amba. Hamba tahu jika __P__utri Laras sangat mencintai __P__angeran James, begitu__pula __P__utri Sekar yang mencintai __P__angeran Razky. Mereka telah menjalin hubungan tanpa sepengetahuan __r__aja dan __p__utra __m__ahkota. Karena itu saat sayembara diadakan, para putri mengirim surat kepada para pangeran untuk mengikuti sayembara ini dan harus memenangkannya."_

_Para putri dan para pangeran pun terkejut tentang apa yang baru s__aja__ dibicarakan oleh pangeran tersebut. Dari mana dia tahu tentang semua itu._

"_Karena itu __h__amba tak bisa mengambil kebahagiaan orang lain. Hamba akan memberikan kedua putri ini kepada mereka yang mencintainya. Namun, sebagai gantinya, __h__amba ingin meminta sesuatu kepada Tuan." Lanjut sang pangeran._

"_Katakan apa maumu hai Pangeran Willem. Akan aku kabulkan untukmu wahai pangeran penolong kerajaan Jawadwipa." Putra __m__ahkota berujar tenang walau hatinya tengah bergemuruh. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini dia sedikit gelisah jika menghadapi orang ini._

"_Izinkan __h__amba untuk meminang Putra Mahkota Yang Agung." Dan ucapan itu berhasil membuat jantung __p__utra __m__ahkota berhenti berdetak untuk sepersekian detik. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana diam seperti patung. Seakan waktu terhenti saat itu._

_Seakan baru kembali ke dunia nyata, sang putra mahkota memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu tatapan dingin nan tajam menusuk tepat ke manik hijau di depannya._

"_Aku adalah penerus takhta kerajaan ini. Dan aku bukanlah hadiah untuk sayembara, yang lebih penting lagi, aku bukanlah seorang wanita. Apa kau yakin?" _

_Sang pangeran yang masih menunduk dalam kini mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung ke manik cokelat__ jati__ sang __p__utra __m__ahkota._

"_Hamba sangat yakin Yang Mulia."_

_Melihat hal itu, para putri berang dibuatnya._

"_Berani benar kau mengangkat kepalamu di hadapan Putra Mahkota __K__erajaan Jawadwipa!" Kali ini Laras bersuara._

"_Tingkahmu sungguh kurang ajar wahai __P__angeran Niderlandsche! Turunkan kepalamu!" Sekar ambil bagian._

_Berpikir sejenak. Putra __m__ahkota bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan pelan ke arah pangeran yang masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip._

"_Apa yang akan kau berikan pada negeri ini jika aku menerima pinanganmu?" Tanya __p__utra __m__ahkota hati-hati._

"_Kangm__as Raka! Apa yang Kangmas bicarakan!" Laras berlari dan menggenggam tangan kakaknya._

"_Tenanglah, Laras. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan." Raka tersenyum menenangkan._

"_Tapi __Kangmas__, hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Hal itu sangat dilarang di Jawadwipa!" Sekar menambahkan dan menghampiri kakaknya juga._

"_Kumohon, para adikku yang cantik. Kembalilah ke singgasana kalian dan tenanglah." Sekali lagi Raka tersenyum menenangkan kedua adiknya yang sangat cemas. _

_Mau tidak mau para putri kembali ke singgasana mereka. Sedangkan __P__angeran James dan __P__angeran Razky yang berada di sebelah singgasana mereka hanya memberi tatapan menenangkan pada keduanya._

"_Aku akan menyembuhkan penyakit yang diderita Yang Mulia Raja." Ucapan singkat itu mampu membuat semua mata terkejut. Para putri bertambah cemas. Putra __m__ahkota memejamkan mata sejenak. _

"_Aku akan menyembuhkannya dalam sekejap. Hingga Yang Mulia sehat dan segar seperti waktu muda dan bisa memerintah kerajaan Jawadwipa lebih lama. Hamba juga akan mengirimkan seorang putri dari negeri Niderlandsche untuk dipinang __r__aja dan menghasilkan __p__utra __m__ahkota yang baru." Lanjut __P__angeran Willem tanpa sedikit pun rasa gentar pada tiap katanya._

_Berpikir sebentar dan menghela napas berat. Putra __m__ahkota menimbang. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi kesehatan baginda __r__aja, Ayahandanya tercinta. Sang Raja tengah dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk dan tak sadarkan diri beberapa hari ini. Ayahandanya sedang berada dalam keadaan sekarat. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi, kali ini ia harus berkorban penuh untuk __r__aja._

"_Baiklah. Jika kau berhasil membuat Ayahku sehat kembali untuk terus memegang tampuk kerajaan, aku akan menyetujui segala persyaratanmu."_

_Pangeran Willem van Damme tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

"Sekarang, Tuanku harus menepati janji yang telah terucap. Tuanku harus ikut denganku ke negeri Niderlandsche." Pangeran Willem tersenyum lebar—baru kali ini senyum seperti itu merekah di bibirnya.

Putra mahkota hanya mengangguk lemah. Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain menepati janji. "Ya." Ucapnya singkat.

Diedarkannya pandangan ke arah kedua adik perempuannya yang kini menangis di pelukan sang raja. Mereka menangis sedih sekaligus bahagia—sedih untuk kakak mereka, dan bahagia karena raja telah pulih dari penyakitnya. Raja yang masih setengah sadar tak mampu berkata apapun mendengarnya. Hanya air mata yang mengantar kepergiaan sang putra mahkota.

~.~

Sudah dua hari dua malam mereka berada di dalam kereta berkuda milik kerajaan Jawadwipa—yang ditugaskan membawa putra mahkota untuk pergi ke negeri Niderlandsche. Akhirnya, saat menginjak hari ketiga, sore hari mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

Kereta kuda khas Jawadwipa berhenti di depan sebuah istana megah bercorak mewah. Pilar-pilar besar berlapis perak menopang bagian depan istana. Kedua alisnya mengernyit sedikit. Istana ini adalah istana termegah yang baru ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Istana di Jawadwipa saja sudah ia anggap megah, tapi ini—luar biasa. Terdapat banyak patung-patung malaikat yang bertengger di langit-langit istana ketika ia melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Kepercayaan negeri Niderlandsche ialah kepercayaan kepada malaikat-malaikat. Lain hal dengan Jawadwipa yang percaya akan keberadaan Sang Hyang Widhi semata.

Dan di sini, tidaklah dilarang bagi sesama laki-laki untuk menikah. Sistem kerajaan ini menganut kebebasan mencintai. Lain dengan Jawadwipa yang sangat mengharamkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Maka dari itu, mereka akan menikah di istana ini, tanpa kehadiran satu pun keluarga putra mahkota.

"Istanaku terlalu menakjubkan, Putra Mahkota?" Pangeran Willem van Damme tersenyum angkuh di depan Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Jawadwipa. Berjalan di samping putra mahkota seraya membawanya ke hadapan Raja Niderlandsche.

Singgasana raja terlihat kokoh berdiri di tengah istana. Seorang pria yang hampir mirip dengan Pangeran Willem van Damme tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua.

"Welkom, Will." Peluk rindu antar—entahlah, apakah sepertinya mereka kakak-beradik—terkesan hangat. Senyum dari sang raja tidak pupus dari bibirnya. Mata birunya menatap heran ke arah Putra Mahkota Jawadwipa. "Di mana putri cantik jelita dari Jawadwipa? Kau pasti memenangkan sayembara itu bukan?" Mata birunya kini berbalik menatap Willem yang berada di hadapannya—yang tengah menunduk dengan dalam.

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia. Hamba memang memenangkan sayembara. Tapi sepertinya hamba tidak tertarik pada wanita. Karena itu, hamba menukar hadiah hamba dengan meminang Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Jawadwipa." Pangeran Willem berujar sopan. Putra mahkota mengangguk pelan sambil menundukkan kepala kembali.

Alis bertaut dengan cepat. Mata biru laiknya lautan yang tenang kini bergemuruh. Seakan ada badai yang akan datang di tengah lautan itu. Ditatapnya dengan lekat tubuh kecil sang putra mahkota.

"Pengawal...," seorang pengawal segera datang ke dalam istana. Menghadap raja lalu memberi hormat. Berlutut dan menunduk.

"Ya, Yang Mulia." Sahutnya pelan.

"Antarkan tamu agung kita untuk rehat. Aku yakin dia pasti lelah karena perjalanan jauh. Berikan kamar terbaik di istana dengan makanan yang berlimpah." Titah raja telah terdengar, sang pengawal membungkuk hormat dan mengangguk pelan. Berjalan ke arah putra mahkota dan menuntunnya ke ruang rehat. Putra mahkota hanya diam dan berjalan mengikuti pengawal tersebut.

Hening sempat menguasai istana megah tersebut. Sang raja hanya menatap Pangeran Willem dengan intens. Sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekatinya.

"Angkat wajahmu, Will. Hanya ada kita berdua sekarang." Mereka sudah berjanji jika hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam suatu ruangan istana, maka derajat mereka sebagai raja dan pangeran tidak ada lagi. Hanya ada kakak-beradik yang saling mengayomi.

"_Broer_...," panggil Willem perlahan, melihat wajah kakaknya yang diam saja dan sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, ia mengernyit heran.

"Istirahatlah, Will. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah." Menepuk punduk Willem dengan lembut, sang raja berbalik dan berjalan ke arah kamar utama.

Melihat gelagat aneh pada sang kakak, hatinya merasa bersalah. Sepertinya kakaknya kecewa dengannya. Tentu saja, kakaknya berharap agar dia bisa menjadi penerusnya dan menghasilkan keturunan. Dan dia malah meminang seorang laki-laki yang sudah pasti tak akan bisa menghasilkan keturunan.

~.~

Geram marah dan bunyi gemeletak gigi yang menandakan seseorang sedang dalam amarah besar memenuhi ruangan luas itu. Kamar utama seorang Raja Niderlandsche—Lars Anderson van Damme. Tatapan matanya penuh emosi. Gejolak amarah mendidih di dadanya. Dia benar-benar marah dan juga kecewa kepada adiknya.

Tidak tahukah dia bahwa selama ini ia menahan diri dari_nya_? Mengalah dan menyuruhnya menemukan seorang putri untuk menggantikannya sebagai seorang raja dan mempunyai keturunan adalah salah satu tindakan menahan diri. Dia tidak ingin menodai adiknya sendiri dengan nafsunya yang bergejolak. Dia tidak ingin cinta kotor ini menodai istananya. Karena itu dia bersedia lengser. Tapi adiknya itu seperti tidak tahu diri. Dia malah meminang seorang putra mahkota yang sudah pasti tak bisa memiliki keturunan.

Kalau begini keadaannya, bukankah sebaiknya mereka saja yang menikah? Toh, mereka juga tak akan bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Tangan sang raja terkepal erat dan berkeringat. Kesal, sedih, kecewa dan terluka bercampur menjadi satu. Rasa cinta yang tidak mungkin tersampaikan kepada adiknya sendiri membuat ia ingin meraung dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

~.~

Pernikahan besar-besaran dilaksanakan di ruang dansa istana Niderlandsche. Para Raja, Pangeran dan Putri dari seluruh negeri di undang untuk memeriahkan acara. Tetapi sayang, keluarga kerajaan Jawadwipa tidak datang dalam pesta. Mereka bilang ada peresmian pernikahan Putri Laras dan Putri Sekar di sana. Meskipun sebenarnya putra mahkota tahu alasan yang sebenarnya. Rakyat Jawadwipa pasti menentang pernikahannya dengan Pangeran Niderlandsche. Putra mahkota memaklumi dengan kebijakannya. Meski ada rasa sedih yang menggelantungi hatinya.

Kini siang sudah berganti malam. Bagi pengantin yang baru menikah. Inilah saatnya bertukar rasa dan memadu kasih. Namun lain halnya dengan pasangan ini. Hanya keheningan yang tercipta di kamar mereka—di atas ranjang mereka. Walaupun begitu, degup jantung mereka berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Suasana dingin kamar sedikit lebih panas. Helaan napas berkali-kali terdengar dari keduanya. Rasa gugup memeluk mereka. Hingga fajar menjelang dan rasa kantuk menyerang, mereka tertidur dengan damai tanpa saling bersentuhan.

~.~

Tiga bulan kemudian. Pangeran Willem dan Putra Mahkota Raka sudah bisa saling mengerti keadaan. Bagi Willem, ini kemajuan yang sangat berarti dalam hubungan suami-istri macam mereka. Willem mencintai sang putra mahkota—Raka, begitu dia memanggilnya sekarang—semenjak pertama kali melihat dia di Jawadwipa. Karena itu Willem bersabar untuk menunggu Raka menerima dia sebagai suaminya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan terurus komplek istana Niderlandsche. Mereka saling tertawa dan bersenda gurau. Berpelukan secara halus dan menggelitik satu sama lain. Terguling bersama di antara rumput tebal yang sangat nyaman. Mereka laiknya pasangan sempurna yang bahagia. Tubuh mereka ditempa mentari sore yang menelusup lewat celah-celah dedaunan.

Hingga akhirnya suasana menjadi sangat hening. Hanya terdengar hembusan angin dan serakan daun yang terbawa oleh angin. Manik coklat jati bertemu dengan manik hijau zamrud yang berada di atasnya. Saling bertatapan dengan jarak sedekat ini membuat irama jantung mereka kian cepat. Kulit tubuh mereka yang tak tertutup pakaian saling bersentuhan. Menimbulkan friksi yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, yang lebih besar dari keduanya berusaha melakukannya dengan sangat lembut tapi semakin dalam dan menuntut. Tidak ingin menyakiti si kecil yang sekarang berada dalam rengkuhannya. Tiga bulan dia menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh pemuda ini. Dan mungkin hari ini, dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Walaupun hanya sekadar kecupan singkat biasa.

Ciuman itu cukup panjang tapi tetap lembut. Atmosfir cinta sangat kental terasa di antara mereka. Mata terpejam erat menikmati setiap sentuhan yang di berikan satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya mereka membutuhkan udara untuk dipasok ke paru-paru mereka yang menjerit.

Mata saling bertatapan lagi. Manik hijau itu menatap lembut, sedangkan manik coklat jati terlihat takut. Segera, pemilik manik cokat jati itu bangun dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan si manik hijau. Memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Itu ciuman pertamanya. Hatinya sempat mencelos. Kenapa ia bisa menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh laki-laki itu.

Si manik hijau ikut bangkit dan merengkuh tubuh kecil itu dari belakang. Dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan si kecil. Dan dia tak akan memaksanya untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Dia sangat mengerti dan tak ingin sedikitpun melukainya—secara fisik maupun batin.

"Tenanglah, Raka. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Mendengar penuturan lembut di telinganya. Rasa takut itu mulai hilang secara perlahan. Tergantikan oleh rasa nyaman dan damai. Mereka tetap seperti itu untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya bibir mereka saling memagut lagi. Kadar kelembutannya sedikit berkurang kali ini. Perlahan kabut nafsu menyelubungi mereka berdua. Begitu terhanyut dan terbawa hingga mereka terjatuh dan bergumul di atas hamparan tanah.

Tidak merasakan adanya seseorang yang melihat adegan demi adegan dari kejauhan dengan mata biru yang menyala merah—rasa cemburu bercampur amarah menyatu dalam manik biru tersebut. Maksud hati ingin berburu di hutan istana, dirinya malah disuguhkan pemandangan menjijikkan dari pasangan yang sangat dibencinya di dunia.

~.~

Kelopak mata yang tadinya terpejam kini terbuka secara perlahan. Mengedip-ngedip untuk membiasakan manik coklat jatinya terhadap cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya—kamar **mereka**. Meregangkan otot dan tubuh polosnya yang sedikit sakit akibat kegiatan semalam—mereka meneruskan ciuman di hutan itu di kamar mereka.

Menoleh ke arah samping, manik coklat jati itu menemukan wajah damai bak malaikat yang belum terbangun—wajah suaminya.

Raka Wijaya Adhi Suningrat tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Wajahnya memerah tatkala ia membayangkan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan semalam. Tidak terpikir olehnya untuk melakukan hal _**itu**_bersama laki-laki. Dan ia malu ketika ia mengingat bahwa ia sangat menikmatinya. Entah kenapa. Sentuhan demi sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Willem van Damme mampu membuatnya terbang ke langit ketujuh. Apa akhirnya hatinya menyerah dan mencintai pemuda ini? Apa benar jatuh cinta itu seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang?

Diciumnya kening Willem dengan lembut. Mengelus pipi puthinya dan mengecup pelan pipinya. Sosok itu menggeliat perlahan. Mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat pagi, Raka."

~.~

Hari ini mereka akan pergi berburu. Berburu adalah kegiatan wajib bagi sang raja. Willem dan Raka ikut pula menemani, walau Raka mengernyit sedikit ketika tahu bahwa bukan panah yang digunakan sang raja untuk berbur, melainkan pisau kecil beracun yang membuat mangsa tersiksa dahulu. Willem yang memang sudah tahu tingkah laku kakaknya itu hanya menjelaskan dengan satu kalimat; "Kakakku memang orang yang tak bisa ditebak." Dan Raka harus puas dengan jawaban itu. Setiap orang memang mempunyai cara untuk berburu. Tapi cara Raja Niderlandsche ini berburu agak sedikit... kejam.

"Pisau itu tepat menancap di jantung kelinci tersebut, Yang Mulia! Tuanku memang hebat!" Terdengar sorak sorai dari para pengawal ketika sang raja berhasil menancapkan pisaunya di kelinci itu. Kelinci itu mengejang beberapa saat, merasakan racun yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya dia tidak bergerak.

"Kau mau mencobanya, Raka?" Willem tersenyum saat menoleh ke arah Raka.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Raka balas tersenyum. "Aku lebih suka memanah mangsa tepat ke jantungnya." Lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, Tuanku harus ikut hamba. Apabila kita masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hutan ini. Ada banyak sekali objek yang bisa Tuanku panah." Willem tersenyum seraya menggandeng tangan Raka, lalu berjalan ke dalam hutan bersamanya. Raka hanya memutar bola matanya saat mendengar panggilan terlalu formal yang diucapkan suaminya.

Membidik seekor burung yang tengah bertengger di atas pohon yang cukup jauh dari tempat ia berdiri bersama Raka, Willem menarik busur panahnya, lalu melepaskannya. Menyebabkan burung tersebut jatuh ke tanah.

"Terlalu mudah." Gumamnya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. menoleh ke arah Raka sebagai gestur ingin pergi mengambil mangsanya. Raka mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak perlu 'kan ia menjawab untuk hal kecil macam itu? Karena itu sebaiknya dia memilih mangsa yang akan ia panah kali ini.

Willem pergi mengambil hasil buruannya, sedangkan Raka bersiap untuk memanah seekor rubah yang sedang meloncat dari dahan pohon ke pohon lainnya. Bersabar menunggu mangsanya berdiam di suatu pohon. Busur itu ditariknya erat, sebelum akhirnya ia lepas dan menancap langsung ke arah jantung rubah tersebut. Tersenyum puas menatap mangsanya yang telah terjatuh dari pohon, dirinya hendak melangkah mendekati mangsanya—

ZRAT!

"AKHH!"

—sebelum sebuah pisau kecil berukir lambang istana yang berlumur racun menancap tepat di punggung kirinya.

Mendengar jeritan keras dari Raka, Willem segera berbalik tanpa peduli lagi akan mangsa yang ia panah. Terengah sedikit, matanya terbelalak mendapati Raka yang terjatuh di tanah dan mengejang hebat. Mengerang kesakitan dengan luka punggung yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Raka!" Bergegas Willem mendekati Raka dan mencabut pisau itu dari punggungnya. Menekan luka tersebut untuk menyembuhkannya dengan kesaktian yang ia miliki—yang menyebabkan sang empunya luka berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Rasa terbakar menjalari tubuh Raka. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan panas. Racun dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Napasnya terputus-putus. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti kelinci yang berhasil diburu Raja.

"ARGHH!" Teriakan demi teriakan bergaung kencang di penjuru hutan. Sepasang manik biru menatapnya dengan puas. Dia tidak pernah gagal dalam memburu. Pisau racunnya pasti akan membuat bocah itu terbunuh. Sesakti apapun kemampuan Willem dalam menyembuhkan luka, ia tidak akan tertolong karena racun yang ia gunakan pada pisau itu berbeda dari biasanya—racun itu lebih mematikan.

"Raka! Kumohon bertahan! Raka!" Willem terengah frsutasi saat ia melihat reaksi penyembuhannya yang begitu lama. Hatinya teriris melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai berada dekat dengan kematian. Kesaktiannya akan penyembuhan luka akan melambat saat seseorang yang ingin ia sembuhkan sedang sekarat—karena bagaimana pun tak ada orang yang bisa menunda kematian—dan sepertinya itu terjadi pada Raka. Tapi dia belum ingin menyerah. Dia terus membaca mantra dan terus menekan luka itu, tak peduli pada teriakan kesakitan Raka yang membahana.

Hingga akhirnya tendangan telak di wajahnya membuatnya terpental jauh, punggungnya membentur sebuah pohon yang membuat ia mengaduh pelan.

Sesosok pria berjubah kerajaan, yang mempunyai wajah familiar dan mata biru bagai lautan menatapnya dengan dingin. Seringai kejam yang belum pernah ia lihat dari bibir itu terkembang dengan puas.

"Biarkan buruanku mati, wahai Pangeran. Dia pantas aku bunuh karena telah merebutmu." Mendekat ke arah Raka yang masih menggeliat dengan darah mengalir dari lukanya, sosok itu menginjak punggung Raka hingga teriakannya semakin kencang.

Sosok itu memejamkan mata. Menikmati alunan simfoni teriakan buruannya yang berada di ujung pintu kematian. "Teruslah berteriak, kelinciku yang malang."

Sebelum hendak menginjak kembali, Willem menendang perut orang tersebut dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Jangan dekati dia, brengsek!"

Terpental jauh dari tubuh 'mangsanya' yang mulai lemas. Melihat hal itu, Willem mengabaikan sosok itu dan meraih Raka. Meneruskan penyembuhannya yang sempat terinterupsi. Meski tubuhnya sedikit sakit—baru kali ini lagi ia merasakan rasa itu—karena terpental tadi, ia tidak peduli. Rasa sakit yang menderanya belum sebanding dengan apa yang di alami Raka.

"_Kau telah menjadi manusia sakti yang kebal terhadap segala serangan dan luka."_

Tapi sebelum dia memulai lagi penyembuhannya, sebilah pedang berusaha membelah punggungnya dengan ganas.

"_Hanya ada satu orang yang dapat melukai dan membunuhmu. Seseorang yang tak dapat kau baca isi hatinya."_

Rasa sakit teramat sangat menyerangnya, mengerang pilu antara pedih jiwa dan raga menjadi satu.

"Oh Pangeranku yang malang, kenapa dirimu yang kebal terhadap luka bisa terluka oleh pedangku?" Seruan mengejek dari sosok yang dikenalinya itu membuat darahnya berdesir. Dengan cepat ia mencabut pedang yang bertengger di sabuk pinggangnya dan menyerang ganas sosok itu. Tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang sangat di tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah—darahnya dan darah Raka.

"_Seseorang yang darahnya mengalir jua di dalam darahmu. Seseorang yang kau hormati dan kau sayangi. Seseorang itu—Lars Anderson van Damme, kakakmu."_

"Kau berani menyerang raja! Kau akan mati di tiang gantungan esok hari!" Sosok itu tertawa keras bagai orang yang kehilangan akalnya. Pedang Willem berhasil mengenai perutnya.

"Persetan dengan hal itu Lars! Kau bukan lagi rajaku saat ini! Bedebah!" Berhasil menduduki kaki kakaknya dan membuatnya terkapar di tanah dengan pedang yang menancap di perutnya, dia mencabut pedang itu dan menancapkannya lagi tepat di jantungnya.

Bersamaan dengan hal itu, sebilah pisau kecil beracun milik kakaknya menancap tepat di jantungnya. Keduanya mengerang merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Napas terputus-putus, tubuh bergetar hebat. Darah mengucur deras pada kedua dada mereka.

Berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali, Willem tertatih mendekati tubuh Raka yang kini tak bergerak lagi. Tidak lagi menggeliat seperti tadi—tak bergerak. Mati.

"TIDAAAAAK!" Willem merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukan. Sedangkan racun terus mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. Membuat keseimbangannya hilang dan tergeletak di tanah—masih dengan tubuh dingin Raka yang berada dalam pelukannya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat dan terengah. "RAKA!"

Sedang sosok sang kakak yang berada dalam ambang kematian masih bisa tersenyum senang melihat orang yang paling dibencinya mati karena racunnya.

Berbisik lirih sebelum jiwanya meninggalkan raga, "Aku.. berhasil." Menyeringai penuh kemenangan sebelum melanjutkan, "A-aku... selalu... mencintaimu, Will." Dan menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Gumpalan hitam yang tiba-tiba menguasai langit membuat awan bertumbukan dan menciptakan gemuruh keras. Titik-titik air perlahan jatuh di atas kedua tubuh bersimbah darah. Air mata mengalir deras dari mata Willem yang kini setengah terpejam. Merasakan jiawanya yang perlahan meninggalkan tubuh ringkih penuh luka miliknya. Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang terluka, tapi hatinya kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi—hancur—mengetahui Raka mati mendahuluinya, bersalah mengetahui dia tak sanggup menyelamatkan nyawanya dengan kesaktiannya. Kini dia bukanlah orang sakti lagi, dia hanyalah orang lemah tak berdaya yang membunuh kakaknya sendiri dan tak dapat menyelamatkan orang yang paling dia cintai.

Kini dia hanya bisa menangis dan meraung, seraya menunggu jiwanya melayang. Perlahan, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis yang sangat sedih—tersenyum karena ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Raka di dunia sana.

"_Ik hou van je, Raka. _Kita akan segera bertemu kembali_." _Bisiknya pelan sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, bersamaan dengan hujan yang mengguyur dua tubuh tak berdosa.

**The End**

**.**

OMAKE

"WILLEM! KUBUNUH KAUUUU!"

Seorang pemuda Italia bernama Lovino Vargas mengejar seorang pemuda bule berambut jabrik bagai tulip sambil membawa baretta kesayangannya. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali menembak kepalanya karena telah menggrepe-grepe kekasihnya tercinta.

"Cih! Jangan kabur kau!"

Mentang-mentang main film—yang khusus dibuat untuk memperingati ulang tahun Indonesia yang ke 67—bareng yayangnya, dia main seenaknya cium-cium mesra sang yayang di depan matanya. Sumpah deh, kalau saja nggak ada sutradara dan para kru film gaje ini yang nonton bareng mereka, dia bakal menembak mati kepala tulip brengsek satu itu. Makanya, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi akan kecemburuannya lagi, setelah film selesai, dia langsung mengeluarkan baretta tercintanya dan mengejar si rambut tulip itu. Ck, tapi sayang dia berhasil kabur, yayangnya juga, sih, ngapain coba pakai nahan-nahan dia segala.

"Udah-udah, Lovi, itu kan tuntutan peran yang harus kami lakoni." Raka mengelus pelipisnya perlahan. Setelah film selesai, suasana langsung heboh dan ramai. Ada yang bertepuk tangan takjub,

"Bagus sekali, aru. Film yang sangat menyentuh, aru."

"Pasti sutradaranya didatangkan dari Korea, da ze!"

"Hahahaha! Akan kupromosikan film ini di hollywood!"

"Kau berisik, git! Film ini menyebalkan! Sihirku jauh lebih hebat dari sihir Ivan!"

"Apa katamu, da? Kau mau bertanding sihir denganku, hm, Arthur?"

Ada juga yang cemburu dan langsung main kejar-kejaran sambil menyatakan cinta.

"Sekaaarrr! Aku mencintaimu! Ayo kita menikah seperti di film!

"Nggak usah mimpi deh Raz! Aku nggak bakal mau nikah sama kamu! Jauh-jauuuh! Huaa, Mbak Laras! Tolong aku!"

Ada juga yang langsung blushing-blushing ria.

"Suatu saat nanti kita jadikan film itu kenyataan ya, Laras. Kamu mau kan?"

Sambil mesem-mesem ria, Kakak perempuan tertua dari empat bersaudara asli Indonesia itu mengangguk malu-malu, "Iya, James. Aku mau kok." Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan permintaan tolong adik perempuannya yang tengah di kejar-kejar sepupu gila dari negeri tetangga.

"Hoo, kamu senang kan, dicium sama kepala tulip brengsek itu?!" Ini lagi, masih saja membahas hal yang tidak penting.

"Seneng gimana, sih. Aku bakal digantung di pohon mangga sama Mas Adhi kalau berani deket-deket dia. Sudah kubilang, ini cuma tuntutan peran!" Raka mulai kesal.

"Tuntutan peran sih tuntutan peran! Tapi tetap saja—"

Tidak tahan lagi mendengar ocehan pacarnya yang kelewat posesif itu, Raka membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Menyerang semenya sendiri? Tidak jadi masalah. Toh, semenya itu kini menikmati dan balik menyerangnya.

Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan mesum tersebut. Kita beralih ke arah seorang pria jabrik berbentuk tulip yang sedang terengah karena berusaha kabur dari peluru baretta milik calon adik iparnya.

"Willem?" Terlonjak kaget dengan sapaan seseorang, refleks dia menarik orang tersebut dan memepetnya ke dinding. Dan eh, rambut hitam ikal itu sepertinya dia kenal.

"Apa-apaan sih!" berteriak marah sambil mendorong pria jabrik tersebut sambil blushing-blushing ria.

"Eh? _Mijn liefde?" _Mengenali sosok tersebut sebagai sosok kekasihnya yang bernama lengkap Wijaya Adhi itu, dia tersenyum. "Kamu ngagetin aku aja." Dan dengan seenaknya merangkul sang yayang lalu menciumnya telak di bibir. Wijaya Adhi memberontak sedikit sebelum akhirnya menikmati ciuman itu. Tidak mempedulikan sosok Lars Anderson—yang baru keluar dari toilet—berdiri mematung melihatnya.

Duuh, ampun deh. Ini bulan puasa, kenapa nggak ada yang menghormati author satu ini, sih. Oh dilemaaaaa.

Sebelum author kehabisan darah karena nosebleeding yang disebabkan oleh para karakter yang kecup sana-sini, mari kita sudahi omake tidak penting ini. Salam damai, dan salam lapar #plak.

Sekian.

**Footnotes** :

(1) Nama lain pulau Jawa

(2) Nama lain pulau Sumatera

(3) Niderlandsche : Netherlands

(4) Roshia : Russia

(5) Aoshtrilia : Australia

(6) Ingglatera : Inggris

(7) Malishi : Malaysia

Footnotes yang sangat useless, ne? hahahaha *ketawa nista*

Review? *kedip-kedip*


End file.
